


Rescued

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cause I'm a nerd, Gen, Mention of venom, No Romance, Poison, Rescue, With a BS in biology, snake - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You find a snake and decide to save it!





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s a snake!” a child screamed. His sticky finger pointed at the slithering serpent. A group of his siblings and some other nearby people crowded around the snake. It hugged the building as it struggled to get past the gaggling group of hairless apes.

“Leave it alone!” you said. You started walking towards the group and tried to usher them away from the wild animal. “You’re going to stress the poor thing out.”

“Is it poisonous?” one of the older kids asked you – not knowing whether or not you were an expert in herpetology.

“No, it’s not venomous.” You emphasized the venom part. Snakes aren’t poisonous, they’re venomous. Well, sometimes. In this case, the snake was neither poisonous or venomous…probably.

“Then, why do we have to leave it alone?”

“Because you’ll stress it out!” you cried, growing more and more frustrated as the kids continued to ignore you. True, you didn’t know some of the kids, but they should still listen to you. You were the adult here.

Meanwhile, the snake was starting to slither its way to an even more crowded part of the park. It would become dangerous if it found itself amongst a crowd of people. It could get stepped on by the unsuspecting adult. Or maybe it would get run over by a bike. Maybe, it would end up biting a child and have its fangs broken from getting yanked away.

You moved in front of the snake to try and keep it away from the crowd. It turned away and started to move towards the children. You sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well either way. Moving towards the snake, you grabbed the tail of the scaled animal. It turned towards you and bared its fangs. A hiss, far more sinister than that of a cat, sliced through the air. The kids all grew deathly silent as they watched you.

“It’s okay,” you cooed. “It’ll be okay. Let’s get you somewhere safe, okay?”

The snake grew quiet, but it still held its body rigid – ready to strike at any moment. You used both hands to hold the snake. Its body was slightly warm and the smooth, charcoal and ruby scales caressed your skin. You had to remind yourself to keep moving the snake closer to the nearby bush and not become distracted by its beauty.

“There, there,” you whispered and knelt to the ground. You gently placed the snake in the tall blades of wild grass. It started to slowly slither away before stopping. You raised an eyebrow as it turned to look at you. Its strikingly bright, yellow eyes met your own eyes. It seemed to try to say something to you, but you weren’t sure what. “Stay safe,” you said, hoping that it would understand you instead.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sexually harassed and someone steps in to rescue you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the events I experienced a couple of weeks ago...However, I was not rescued.

You had just wanted to go on a walk. There was an event in Pokemon Go and you wanted to get those steps in. It should have been easy. Just a few kilometers and you were there. You didn’t expect to break down crying in public.

You were on your phone, looking for some Pokemon to pop up on the screen. Then, out of the corner of your eye, a black SUV turned the corner to the nearby parking lot. It did a U-turn and stopped right next to you. Your shoulders tensed. There were at least four men in the vehicle and there was just one you. Taking a deep breath to try and calm your nerves, you continued walking and ignored the men. Maybe they just made a wrong turn?

They started whistling. Your blood chilled. They didn’t make a wrong turn. You ignored them, hoping that they were just being stupid. Just in case, you hugged the part of the sidewalk furthest from the road.

“Suck my dick!”

“I’m going to destroy your pussy!”

One even started yelling racial slurs at you.

Your knees started shaking. Each step was becoming more and more difficult. Air started to become trapped in the deepest chambers of your lungs. Dizziness started to strangle your brain. If they got out you would have to fight. But you didn’t have a weapon on you – just your phone. You felt the familiar sensation of stinging as tears started to build up.

“Hey! Leave them alone you pieces of shit!” 

You coiled back and turned around rapidly – bearing your dull fangs and ready to strike. The voice was much closer than the vehicle had been. A man was in front of you and was keeping you away from the other four men in the vehicle.

“I said leave them alone. Or do I need to actually do something to you?” The man’s hiss was far more sinister than that of a cat. The men in the vehicle grew deadly silent. The SUV’s engine roared to life, the tires screeched, and a cloud of dust was left in the vehicles wake.

You snapped. Whether it was the stress of the entire ordeal, that you just couldn’t feel safe walking alone to play Pokemon Go, or relief of the ordeal being done with, you weren’t sure. Either way, you fell to your knees. Sobs quaked through your body. Tears fell down to the cement path below.

“Shh, it’s okay,” the man cooed. “It’ll be okay.” You felt a hand gently touch your shoulder. You looked up to have your eyes meet a pair of sunglasses. “Let’s get you somewhere safe, okay?”

You nodded your head. You didn’t feel as though you were in danger with him and allowed him to take you to a café. Even when you got there, you were still hiccupping from crying. A barista brought over a hot cup of tea and watched you with pity.

“There, there,” the man spoke while you took a small sip of your tea. The pair of you sat in silence while you managed to calm yourself down. He waited patiently for you to finish your tea. Once you did, the pair of you silently stood up and walked outside of the café to go separate ways.

You paused in your steps and gently grabbed his arm. You looked up at him and held his gaze. You knew he was making eye contact with you, despite not being able to see his actual eyes.

“Thank you,” you said, trying to pour all of your appreciation out into those two simple words.

The man nodded towards you with a very, very, small smile. “Stay safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when I rescued a snake on Wednesday. It was a bull snake =) I love snakes, so it was no biggy for me to pick it up and relocate it. I’ve worked with them in lab settings and have a BS in biology, too. So I know how to properly handle them.


End file.
